


you are pretty

by trulyours



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i kinda like it idk, inspired slightly by their comeback pics, its soft, parent!jihoon, teacher!soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyours/pseuds/trulyours
Summary: “teacher-sunbaenim! dad thinks you're pretty!”or where jihoon's daughter just can't stop talking.





	

“dad!”

jihoon sighs, his tired eyes closed tightly and unwilling to open. yesterday might as been the most tiring day he has ever lived, leaving all of his most stressful moments as a joke. for example, his SATs exams or the birth of his own daughter. he might be over reacting to it, the way his head throbs wasn't that bad after all, but as he starts to sit up on his bed, his back muscles and thighs tensing up to the slow movement, he might as well go to military service all over again.

(he can almost hear wonwoo's amused scoff and seungkwan's gasp, hand in hand with chan's famous phrase “i'm never having any kids”.)

“what time is it?” his voice is raspy just like his entire face, the thought of ’damn, i have to shave’ crossing his mind quickly as he touched his chin.

“dad, it's almost nine! we are going to be late!”

“what the- shit!”

“dad!”

”poop!”

minyeong giggles, hugging her stuffed bunny tightly in her arms. she watches her father stand up as quickly as he could (goddamn it, his back hurt like hell. either he was getting old or being a dad is even more stressful than he thought it would be), amused by all the curses he was mumbling under his breath and how he was stupid enough to think she didn't hear him.

“dad! hurry up! we are gonna be so late,” minyeong whines, her blue backpack bouncing in her back as she runs to the front door. “where even are you!?”

and suddenly, with a strong thud, the brown haired man appeared with a messy tie and t-shirt; “i'm here, i'm here!” minyeong giggles again, extending her arms as her father hugs her tightly, lifting her from the ground. “let's get going, hm?”

she nods and grins, a wide and happy smile that made him smile back softly.

he lays her down the safety chair in the backseat, quickly jumping to the front seat and turning on the old and rusty car. god bless this car, he sighs as it starts moving, he wouldn't have lived without it. even though it sucks.

“are you excited?” he asks after a few minutes of silence with only minyeong's quiet humming making them company.

“yeah!” she says, big smile on her face and he's happy.

(not really. he really doesn't want to let her go to school since that would mean even less time with her. but somehow jeonghan convinced him that she needed, at least, to know how to read and write.)

the ride to the school was silent, only interrupted by their humming to different children songs and soft laughs when they got it wrong.

they arrived to the building with their hands intertwined, and the white building with windows of different color was bigger than he excepted to be. he sighs, seeming more nervous than his daughter for this first meeting.

_it's okay. yeah. if she doesn't like her classmates or teacher, we can change it. yeah. it's okay. she will be okay. will i be okay? fuck no._

it's the first meeting with her teacher and classmates and the parents of the children. it's nerve wracking for him, but minyeong bounces happily in the school's playground as they walked into the classroom.

they stood there, in awe. he hasn't been in a classroom for at least two years now, and he doesn't remembers the first days of his school days anymore. but somehow, the drawings on the wall and the kids laughs echoing all over the classroom makes him feel nostalgic.

minyeong was suddenly hit with a wave of shyness, hiding behind his father leg as she watched, with wide brown eyes, how the kids played around with each other. it was scary, there was so much noise and the kids were pushing each other around. she gripped her father's leg strongly, suddenly the idea of going to school wasn't that exciting now.

her father was surprised by her shyness, worry was quickly painted on his face. but before he could take her into his arms, he was interrupted by a man's voice.

“lee jihoon?”

jihoon looked up, eyes meeting with other ones that were in company with black hair and a shinning smile. it almost blinded him, the way his smile almost made his eyes disappear was weirdly charming, and fuck, he was cute.

“uh. yeah.”

“good morning, jihoon-shi. pleasure to meet you,” the smiling man said, extending his hand to greet jihoon. he hesitated a bit before shaking the man's hand, his eyes wide open and arm around his daughter defensively.

“oh! this must be lee minyeong, right?”

at the mention of her name, the girl jumped. she quickly stopped hiding and bowed, black hair falling in front of her face.

“hello, i'm lee minyeong! nice to meet you!” her voice was loud and firm and it made smiling man laugh loudly, clapping his hands.

“i felt like i was all over military serve once again!” his laugh was charming and it made minyeong giggle with him. and fuck, that's cute. ”i'm going to be your teacher for your first year of school, is that okay with you?”

the man was at her height now, his knees hitting the floor. she nodded, a big grin on her face as she jumped excitedly on her place.

“good. now go and make some friends! i'm sure you will like your new classmates. they are as cool as you.”

minyeong giggled one more time before she ran to some girls that were playing who knows what game. jihoon followed her with his eyes until she was no longer in sight and he almost ran to look for her. he did not, whatsoever, and only sighed deeply.

“first child, hm?” he jumped slightly at the voice of the man besides him, but he only nodded as a response. “ah, yes. it's difficult. but you get used to it.”

“you have kids?” jihoon asked, finally looking at the man. the man, however, wasn't looking at him. his eyes were fixed on some boys playing around, his arms folded in his chest.

he was pretty. his glasses fit perfectly on his nose and his black hair fell messily on his forehead. everything about him was soft, the baby blue sweater he was wearing was way too big for him and his pants hung lazily on his hips. he's so pretty and soft and jihoon thinks everything about him is too cute.

“no, no. i wish, though. but i have seen a lot of parents come thru this doors, all of them were different, of course, and it's always difficult. not even after their fourth child. but you get used to it,” he says and fuck, even his voice is soft. he smiles and looks at jihoon back, his eyes shinning.

“oh.” the man's smile just keeps getting bigger.

“now, i don't want to sound rude, jihoon-shi, but may i ask why were you so late.“ his voice is not intimating at all, but the way his eyebrow his slightly raised and his resting his hands on his hip make jihoon stutter. only a little bit.

“u-uh. i forgot to put an a-alarm yesterday so i just woke up late.”

the man laughs and jihoon smiles a little bit, the sound of the man's laugh was pleasing for him to listen.

“don't worry. but i hope it doesn't happens again, especially when i'm in the middle of a class. you don't know how difficult is to make seven year old children to put attention in class after something happens.”

jihoon laughs and nods, his body relaxing slowly. the conversation continued calmly until it was time for the parents to talk about the school and ask questions.

it was okay. he felt confused by most of the stuff everyone was saying, a heavy rock placing itself in his shoulders. he zoned out, feeling out of place. and only because he's lucky, it ended quite quickly and the man (which he still hasn't got his name) came back to his side with a worried gaze.

“you were quiet in the meeting with the other parents,” he says, smiling a little to a family who was already going home.

“yeah,“ he mutters softly. “it's just. i don't know. it's difficult doing everything by myself.”

“yourself?”

“i'm a single parent.”

he hates how he says it like he should be embarrassed. because he is. he's 25 and a single parent, a disgrace to his family, ruining his and some woman's life at the age of 18. he hated thinking that way, he truly did, but the way his father talked when he first told the news were written in silver letters in his heart.

“you look really young to even be a parent.”

“yeah, i guess.” he laughs bitterly, holding his tongue so he doesn't say anything else.

“hey, hey. i'm not judging.“ he speaks softly and jihoon both loves it and hates it. “i say that you are too young to be a parent, but to be also a single parent? that's admirable.”

and jihoon blushes like crazy because it's the first time in his life someone calls him admirable and it truly makes his heart beat faster.

“don't say that...”

“it's true though!“ he smiles, chuckling. “to be a parent it's difficult. to be a young parent, even more. to be a single parent, well, that's just amazingly difficult. yet you are all three, and you are doing completely fine. minyeong is a nice and polite kid, it's obvious you didn't fail there. it's difficult, even more difficult in your situation, yet you still managed to do it. and that, jihoon-shi, is admirable.“

it's silent again, only the sound of little kids laughing and running steps were heard between them. and jihoon smiles, lifting his eyes to meet up with the man's eyes.

“jihoon.”

“uh?”

”just say jihoon.”

the man smiles.

“okay, jihoon.”

 

 

 

(kwon soonyoung is his name and jihoon loves how it leaves his mouth.

because they talk every morning when jihoon leaves minyeong at school, they talk every afternoon when he was to take minyeong back home, and they text every night with just for the feeling of enjoying it.

and everyday it's escaping his lips more often. his name was a new word in his dictionary and it was his favorite.

“you like him,” seuncheol gasps one day in the warm hug of a friday afternoon.

“no i don't!” and he's blushing like crazy and it's making him dizzy.

“jihoonie as a crush!” he sings and jihoon has to ran to put his hand on seungcheol's mouth because “minyeong is here, you idiot! and you know how much she loves to talk”.)

 

 

 

lee minyeong loves to talk.

she didn't talked until she was two years old but once she started, it was like she didn't stopped.

it didn't match, honestly, because jihoon was never a good talker and her mother minha (who was a great person with a busy life. that's a story for another day) was as quiet as a person could be. so when minyeong talked and talked, he didn't knew how she got this gene from.

it was nice though. minyeong was born with a charismatic personality and it's nice to listen her talk (honestly, jihoon loves minyeong so much that she could breathe and he would think it was the best thing that ever happen). minyeong was also caring and polite and it seemed she only got every good aspect from her parents.

well, except one.

jihoon vaguely remembers minha in her high school days. but one thing that he has never forgotten about her is that one of the reasons she rarely talked with stranger (and with people in general) was because she would slip things. things she shouldn't say. she was bold and careless in that aspect, and most of the times she didn't cared what she said. but no save herself from embarrassment, she decided not to talk  

same thing with minyeong. she talks and talks and sometimes she doesn't realize she says things she shouldn't. sometimes, as she's still a kid, she doesn't even realize that some things aren't supposed to be said.

so, when it happens, jihoon is not surprised. yet, he's still mortified.

year has gone by pretty quickly, flowers blooming once again and trees going back to their colors. jihoon doesn't even realize and he founds himself, hand in hand with minyeong, sitting at soonyoung's office with smiles on their faces.

summer break was welcomed with big smiles and party breakfast with eggs and bacon. so, obviously, jihoon was excited.

but he also felt a feeling of disappointment appear on his chest, wrapping his heart tightly.

this summer break meant jihoon probably wouldn't see soonyoung in at least three months, and as minyeong passed her first grade (with a lot of compliments), that also meant soonyoung wouldn't be minyeong'a teacher. which lead to the possibilities to jihoon and soonyoung to see each other even more reduced.

of course, they could still talk, but it would be weird not seeing him almost everyday. and if he was being honest, he was going to miss it.

“minyeong made me so proud, she tried really hard on learning how to write and read and she successfully accomplished it. you should be proud too, jihoon.” soonyoung smiles at him, soft and prettily with his eyes disappearing.

“of course i am.” jihoon smiles back, heart fluttery against his chest, his hand grabbing minyeong's little hands strongly.

“well, i think that's basically it!” soonyoung says after a while, standing up with his smile never falling.

“teacher-sunbaenim,” minyeong suddenly says, standing up with a death glare. she stares for a long time until she breaks into tears and runs to hug her teacher. “you were the best teacher ever!”

soonyoung seems surprised and moved, shaking slightly as he hugs her back, chuckling at the little girl.

“and you were the best student i ever had. i mean it.” at this, minyeong starts to cry harder, sobs rushing out from her throat.

jihoon watches with a smile, amusement in his face and laughs. it's nice, he thinks. he really could get use to it. and goddammit, he _really_ wants to get used to it.

as minyeong's sobs start to die, she brushes her own tears and breaks away from the hug, only a little bit.

“you're pretty.”

soonyoung giggles ( _he fucking giggles_ ) and he's shaking his head.

“you're prettier, minnie.”

jihoon hearts does that weird thing again.

as they say their goodbyes once again, jihoon can't help but sigh. he still smiles, his hand tightly on minyeong's, and she seems happy somehow.

“i really meant it! when i said you were pretty.”

“i know, i know.” he smiles but minyeong doesn't seem sure. and suddenly, she has this face that makes jihoon nervous but before he can stop her, she's already saying it.

“teacher-sunbaenim! dad thinks you're pretty!”

“lee minyeong!”

as he said, he wasn't surprised. yet, his face was still burning up and he didn't knew if it was from anger or embarrassment. minyeong must have seen the death glare her father sent her because she giggled, hiding her laugh with her hands and she run away from the room.

jihoon never thought he would say this, but he hates her daughter.

“for fucks sakes that little kid i swear to god she's making me bold. i'm going to call minha, i need a week so i can hide myself and never fucking leave-”

“jihoon.”

oh. _oh._

right.

soonyoung's still there.

he feels himself blush, and this time he's sure it's from embarrassment.

oh god, this was fucked up. whatever friendship he and soonyoung had was completely gone by now. fuck, this is seungcheol's fault with all of his unnecessary screaming, all of his “jihoon as a crush! a pretty crush! for the first time in years! miracles do exist!”. jihoon contemplates moving away because if he stays he's really going to die.

“jihoon.”

there he goes again and fuck, _why is he so close?_

it feels like time has stopped as jihoon feels soonyoung's breath agains his, hands on his arms. he's not smiling anymore, but his eyes are analyzing him with a strance glint. he wants to move away but his legs are not responding.

jihoon thinks soonyoung looks prettier like this. up close is a whole new experience and jihoon kinda likes it. he decided that, if you are away from soonyoung, you can see his beauty but not the complete one. you can't see, for example, how smooth his skin is or how long his eyelashes are. and fuck, soonyoung is so pretty jihoon thinks he might as well in front of an angel.

“god, jihoon stop thinking for a moment and look at me.”

jihoon gulps and looks up, eyes meeting up with other ones.

“is it true?”

jihoon heart is bumping loudly.

“w-what?”

“is it true that minyeong said?”

jihoon's heart is so loud he's pretty sure soonyoung can hear it.

“i-”

“tell me the truth jihoon.”

and for some reason he suddenly feels confident, confident enough to say:

“yeah.”

there's a long pause where it's just silence and jihoon can't bring himself to open his eyes (because yes, he's 25 but he's acting like he's 15) until he hears soonyoung's happy laugh echo in the room.

“w-what.”

“i think you are pretty too.”

jihoon's heart skips a beat.

“r-really?”

”hm. i think i also kinda like you.”

“y-you like me?”

“yeah. what about you?”

“i- uh- i mean- yeah i like you too.”

“great! i think we should go out sometime.”

“like on a date?”

“like on a date.”

”oh. okay. yeah. that would be great.”

“hm. i'm going to kiss you now.”

“you are going to what?”

“kiss you. i'm going to kiss you. can i do that?”

”yeah.”

“yeah?”

“yeah. i would like that. i would really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted in so long. heres something for now. i hope you liked it
> 
> (also the title is shit please give me a better one)
> 
> ((this still needs editing like capital letters and grammar stuff but its finished completely))


End file.
